


Leo's Stallions

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horses, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: Leo spends another exciting night with his favorite stallions.





	Leo's Stallions

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission. Sequel to "Closing Time".

“Oh fuck!” Leo cried out as he slammed down on his favorite horse cock, or one of them anyway. He had ridden it so many times recently that his furry, black butt cheeks slid apart almost on command. The flaring member shot up and into his anus like a hot sword through melting butter. As Leo sunk further and further down onto the cock, he looked down at the eyes of its owner.  
Francis looked up lovingly at the wolf. His body was splayed out on the bed, his normally well-kept mane already messy and out of place. His sleek black coat glistened with the sweat of rough sex. His maw was left hung open, his lovely tongue bouncing around slightly as Leo worked his way up and down the shaft of his cock. Leo so desperately wished he could hold onto Francis’s wondrous pecs. However, having his hands tied behind is back prevented him from doing so.  
“Damn! Leo’s raring to go tonight!” Sal commented from a chair nearby. The gray stallion had joined his lovers in their nude status. The only piece of clothing near him was Leo’s pair of discarded underwear. Sal brought the sweaty garments up to his nose and took in a deep breath. “Wolf musk, fuck yeah.” Sal’s eyes rolled up into his head as he began stroking off his own flaring cock.  
“Don’t feel like…AH…you need to stay by…AH…yourself!” Leo said with a smile amongst each slide down Francis’s cock. “Come join us, Sal!”  
Sal took another whiff of Leo’s underwear before smirking at Leo. “Hey, you know me by now, Leo. I can go all night long. Don’t you worry about me, I’m just enjoying my appetizer.”  
Leo laughed a little but was cut off as a powerful pair of hands wrapped around his little neck. “You heard Sal. Don’t worry about him,” ordered the now dominant voice of Francis. “Focus on me now, pup!” Leo gagged as he felt the hands tighten around his neck. Francis pulled Leo down harder onto his flaring cock. The black stallion proceeded to begin wildly thrusting up into his cowgirled boyfriend. “Oh yeah! Fuck…ugh! I fucking love this ass!”  
Leo’s entire body seemed to thrash around like a ragdoll and Francis tore his cock up, down, and all around his anal cavity. In spite of the adrenaline coursing through Leo’s body, he knew there was nothing to fear. In the several months he had spent dating and fucking Francis and Sal, they had all come to understand each other so perfectly well. Both romantically and, most importantly in the moment, physically.  
“Choke…ack…me…AH…more!” Leo managed to order through his constricted breathing.  
“Puppy wants more choking?” Francis asked through his rutting. He suddenly removed his hands from Leo’s neck, swung one around the back of Leo’s head, and pulled the black and green wolf down onto his chest. Their chests slammed into each other, each of their own perky nipples rubbing against the other’s. Francis’s dick remained comfortably in Leo’s ass in his new position. Francis raised one arm, exposing a black abyss of an armpit to Leo, complete with a jungle of matted hairs and a sweaty sex sheen to match. “Choke on this!”  
Leo’s eyes widened as his muzzle was shoved directly into the stallion’s pit. Automatically, the air around him was filled with pure stallion musk. So pungent. So overpowering. So exotic. It was so seductively thick that it was almost as if he could no longer process the air entering his lungs. Leo thrashed around some more, unable to escape thanks to his bound limbs and, mostly, to his undying love of kink.  
Bringing the raised arm behind his head and keeping his free hand holding onto the back of Leo’s head, Francis hastily resumed his fucking of the wolf. “Oh yeah! That’s it! Take it all in, pup!” Francis ordered through his loud breaths and grunts.  
“Damn, Francis! Don’t break him!” Sal joked as he continued to enjoy Leo’s garments.  
“You know how much this pup can take!” Francis shot back as he pressed his own head down into his pillow. “He lives for us to fill him!” The black stallion’s legs spread out a bit more and his groin began to heat up. His own thrusting quickened as a familiar eruption began to rise up within him.  
“Looks like someone’s about to blow,” Sal stated as he stroked off his own flaring shaft.   
“Fuck yeah, I am!” Francis leaned his head down further into the pillow and bit his lip. “Oh, it’s fucking coming! You ready, pup?”  
Leo nodded his head as much as he could while within the stallion’s grasp. “Cum in me! Fill me!” Leo cried out from within the armpit abyss.  
Francis let out a great grunt as he thrust up into Leo one final time. “AHHHH!” Francis cried out as a familiar river of jizz shot forth from within.  
Leo could only let out muffled whines and take in more of Francis’s musk as the hot mess cascaded into his innards. Once again, every inch of his anus was coated in the liquid love. A lovely sticky sensation filled his being. So dirty. So full. So degenerate. Leo loved this feeling so much. Almost as much as he loved his stallions, potentially more.  
Francis let out a few more deep exhales as the final waves of orgasm coursed through him. As he held onto his favorite cumdump, he could feel the wolf’s purple cock throbbing against his chest. Leo hadn’t cum yet.  
“Yeah…that’s the good shit,” Francis said as he released Leo from his grasp. He pushed the wolf up into a standing cowgirl position once again. Staring up into Leo’s adorable yellow eyes, the stallion felt his heart flutter. “You okay, Leo?”  
Leo smiled and nodded his head fervently. “Definitely! That was amazing, Francis!” Leo replied joyfully.  
Francis smiled back before looking at Leo’s twitching, yet dry, dick. “But you didn’t cum.”  
“I didn’t? It felt like I did!”  
“Nah. That’s a dry purple rocket right there,” Sal said.  
Francis slowly pulled Leo off his relaxing cock. Leo cooed a bit as the horsehead smacked out of his anus with a pop. Francis then quickly sat up and proceeded to untie Leo’s wrists. “You in the mood for more?” Francis asked.  
Leo nodded happily once more. “I’m always ready for more with you guys.”  
“Aw shucks,” Sal said with a blush and an exaggerated smile. “We bring out the slut in him, Francis.”  
“True…or maybe he brings out the slut in us,” Francis said with a chuckle.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sal raised an eyebrow and was immediately more intrigued.  
Francis looked back into Leo’s yellow eyes. He glanced down at the wolf’s erect cock once more before returning his gaze to the eyes. “Leo…I want you to fuck me.”  
Sal nearly fell out of his chair is shock. “What the horse jizz?!”  
Leo’s eyes opened wide. “You…you want me to-”  
“Fuck me,” Francis repeated. “Yes. I want the purple cock of yours inside my ass right now.”  
To say Leo was caught off guard was an understatement. He had been screwed by Francis and Sal too many times to count by now sure…but it had yet to be the other way around.  
Something suddenly landed right in Leo’s lap: a bottle of lube. “There you go!” Sal said before returning to stroke himself. “Go wild on him, Leo.”  
“I…uh…ok!” Leo stammered as he clutched the bottle in his hand.  
Francis stroked the side of Leo’s face and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek before pulling himself back onto the bed and rolling over onto his stomach.  
Leo’s heart started to beat something fierce as his eyes fell on Francis’s glorious ass. He had seen his and Sal’s butts plenty of times. But, now, seeing the pair of rear cheeks not only as something to admire but something to penetrate brought them into a whole new view for the young wolf.  
Leo gulped silently before climbing up onto the bed and between Francis’s spread out legs. He flicked open the cap of the battle and squirted a healthy helping of lubricant into his hand. He then lowered his hand forward and pressed it against the anal crevice. Thanks to the lube, his hand slid right in. Francis let out a soft grunt as Leo’s hand slithered its way past the butt cheeks. A shiver ran through both Leo’s and Francis’s bodies as Leo’s fingers pressed against the horse’s anus. Leo’s finger slipped right into the hole, coating the threshold in the slippery go.  
“Mmf! Your fingers already feel so good, Leo,” Francis cooed.  
“Heh. Just wait until you feel my dick,” Leo said back, his confidence growing. Once he felt that the anus was coated well enough with lubricant, Leo made quick work to squirt out a little more for himself. His purple cock twitched as he applied the lube to his head and shaft. After a few slippery strokes, he was ready. “Alright…here we go, Francis!”  
“My body is ready, pup.”  
Leo reached forward and grabbed the cheeks in his hands. He pulled them apart to see the sparkling, lubed anus waiting for him. Licking his lips, Leo angled his body carefully before plowing his cock right into the fleshy threshold.  
“Oh fuck!” Leo cried out as his dick slid into the horse’s ass. His penetration ended right as his knot reached the anus exterior. The heat from all around him cock was almost indescribable. A powerful lust overcame the wolf, far different from his previous bouts of horniness with the two stallions. Clutching onto Francis’s butt cheeks even tighter, Leo proceeded to begin roughly fucking the stallion’s ass.  
There was no pain nor any resistance. Only pleasure was there to greet the reversed lovers. Sal only continue to watch with a frozen smirk as the wolf dominated the black stallion. Leo was surprised at how quickly pure instinct had taken him over. He could no longer control his movements. His body seemed to move on its own accord, determined to bring as much erotic pleasure to Leo and Francis as possible.  
Francis felt full, but in the best way. Feeling Leo’s cock twitch and punch around his insides was a far different experience from his times with Sal. His times with Sal were careful and intimate whilst this was wild and primal. The domination of a wolf is truly more than just a legend. Inside every wolf is an alpha waiting to come out and assert its dominance on some receiving prey. For tonight, and potentially many nights after this, Francis was perfectly happy being this wolf’s sexual prey.  
“Fuck, Leo! Now you don’t go breaking him!” Sal said and her jerked himself off faster and faster to the sight before him.  
“He can take it!” Leo barked through his quickening thrusts. Sweat dropped from his brow and onto the stallion’s back as he drove his cock deeper and deeper into the lubed cavern.  
“Give it to me, Leo!” Francis begged through his lustful grunts. The stallion could feel his cock hardening between his chest and the bed. He was gonna cum again, he could feel it.  
Likewise, Leo was already growing close. Only a few more thrusts and he would be over the edge. “Oh, Francis! I’m gonna cum!”  
“Cum in me, Leo! Fill me!”  
Leo clutched the stallion’s ass one last time before driving his knot into the orifice. Leo’s body arched and Francis’s head raised up as they simultaneously came. In a flash, Leo realized that filling up someone who had just filled him was an even more astounding experience. As jizz shot out from his dick and filled Francis’s ass, he could only think about how truly lucky he was to have these stallions in his life. If every night could be like this, it would be more than enough for him.  
“Wow…that was amazing,” Leo said as his last spray of cum dripped out of him and into Francis.  
“You’re going to have to fuck me again sometime,” Francis said back with a smile.  
“Heh.” Leo smirked as he slowly pulled his cock out of Francis. Looking down at the still-erect dick, he nodded. “Maybe real soon because I’m still hard.”  
“Okay, that’s it!” Sal suddenly blurted out. He rushed over to the bed, grabbed Leo, and pushed him onto the bed. Leo stared right up into the gray stallion’s wild eyes. “I’ve been smelling your musk for the past half hour so I think it's about time I got my share, eh?" Sal looked down at Leo’s erect cock and smirked. “You’re still hard…so let’s take care of that then!”  
Before Leo could protest, Sal opened his mouth and proceeded to take the entire purple cock into his mouth. The still-sensitive shaft twitched and throbbed as the hot stallion’s mouth locked shut. Leo rolled his head back and yelled out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Ah! Sal! Stop! It’s so sensitive! It’s…AH…it’s…AH…sensitive!” Leo’s cries quickly began to fade as Sal quickened his pace. All the while, the gray stallion was still hastily jerking himself off. “Fuck…Sal…I’m…I’m already close again!”  
Leo felt a hand touch one of his. The wolf looked to see Francis smiling and lying next to him. “Let me know if it’s too much and I’ll stop him,” Francis said warmly.  
Leo nodded his head. “I…I’m gonna blow again!”  
Francis hugged Leo from the side and kissed his cheek. “Then blow. Fill his muzzle.”  
“Oh!” Leo glanced back and forth between Francis and Sal. “Sal! Francis! I’m…I’m…AH!”  
Leo gave one last cry as he shot another load into Sal’s mouth. He could feel that it wasn’t as big as his load into Francis but it was certainly big enough. Sal also finished masturbating and came, spraying the edge of the bed in his seed. As the last spurt of cum was released, Leo allowed himself to relax. He gave a soft coo as he felt Sal remove his muzzle from his cock. Francis hugged Leo a little tighter.  
For a few seconds, there was peace. Then, suddenly, Leo and Francis gasped as a ball of sticky liquid splashed onto their faces. Opening their eyes, they came to realize that Leo’s cum had been spat onto their faces. Above, a smirking Sal leered over them with drool and jizz dropping from his maw.  
“Why” Leo and Francis asked together with a shared deadpan expression.  
Sal shrugged and said, “Sorry. Wasn’t in a swallowing mood tonight.”


End file.
